The invention relates to illuminated display devices, and more particularly to a decorative elongated article illuminated by an inner neon or similar light source, for producing a deep and striking glow in darkness. The invention also encompasses a method for producing such an article, in cast plastic resin.
Numerous illuminated signs and display articles with various degrees of artistic content have been known and used. Much display art has been created using neon (or similar light source gases) as a source of illumination.
No previous illuminated display article known to the applicant, however, has produced a visual effect similar to that of the present invention described below. Further, it has not been known to produce an illuminated decorative display article in a manner similar to the method according to the invention, also described below.